Silver Dominators
The Silver Dominators 'are a ''Semi-Codex Compliant ''Astartes Chapter of Marines Malevolent descent. Originating from the 13th "Dark" Founding, the Silver Dominators are deeply loyal to the God Emperor of Mankind and the eradication of His enemies. However, much like their parent Chapter, the Silver Dominators have at times shown a disturbing and callous disregard for the lives of the civilians of the Imperium as long as their mission objectives are achieved. This has brought them into conflict with many Imperial organizations, including the God Emperor's Holy Inquisition. Originally, the Silver Dominators possessed selfless and merciful traits that one would not see in the average Marines Malevolent. However, these traits were outright wiped from the Chapter's Astartes after the Third War for Armageddon and the battle with the Anvils of Vulkan that followed. The Silver Dominators, unlike their parent Chapter, are equipped well and possess a fair number of relics to boot. Being one of the few Chapters to have 3 Battle Barges, the Silver Dominators hunt the enemies of Man across the galaxy in the name of their Emperor and their Unknown Primarch. History The 13th Founding, also known as the Dark Founding, occurred sometime between the 35th and 36th Millennium, and is one of the very rare Foundings of Space Marine Chapters that were not recorded in exact detail. Since the Horus Heresy, the Adeptus Terra has maintained a bank of original gene-seed tithed by every single Chapter ever created, with one notable exception: the 13th Founding. There are no reliable records that indicate how many Chapters were created during the Dark Founding or what became of them. Full disclosure of the exact details of this mysterious Founding may lie buried deep within the record office of the Adeptus Terra. One such Chapter was the Silver Dominators. Made from the gene-seed of the terrifying, hated and fearsome Marines Malevolent Chapter, the Silver Dominators were unexpectedly merciful and selfless. However, due to their point of origin, many Chapters presupposed that the Silver Dominators were as cruel, evil and brutal as their parent Chapter. Though the hatred was ignored for the longest time, it still clawed at the minds of the Astartes of the Chapter. One of the Astartes whose mind was haunted by the hatred of his cousins was Grand Sire Primum Gentes, the very first Grand Sire of the Silver Dominators. Like many of his brethren back then, Primum Gentes was a gentle soul that did not relish the fact that his cousins hated him and his Chapter. During his service as Grand Sire, he came to the conclusion that innocent ways of his Chapter was not working and that they should adopt the cruel ideology of their Primogenitor. However, he knew his brothers were currently unfit to accept such a change and he chose to simply plant, as he called it, "the seeds of malevolence" among his battle brothers and turned the Chaplaincy of the Chapter into his agents in preparing the Silver Dominators to adopting the malevolence of their Primogenitor. After he was taken down during The Atrocity, he was interred into a Contemptor Dreadnought and, by extension, got to watch as his plan was furthered by the Chaplaincy of the Silver Dominators. Third War for Armageddon To support the Imperial forces on Armageddon, the entire Silver Dominators Chapter deployed and evened out their forces so that they may help on more fronts. Though they fought with utmost vigilance many of their allies, which included the Salamanders, the Black Templars and even the Marines Malevolent themselves, insulted, mocked and belittled the Silver Dominators for varying reasons. However, these Chapters were not concerning in the slightest when compared to a Chapter that claimed to be of Salamanders descent: The Anvils of Vulkan. Silver Dominators First Company, led by First Company Sire Kastor Ludenberg, had the displeasure of fighting alongside the Anvils of Vulkan Second Company in a defense against the Orks of Waaagh! Ghazghkull. Though their battle itself was unworthy of note, the interaction between the Anvils and the Dominators were quite unpleasant. While the Dominators served no insults to their cousins, the Anvils were not so kind. Mockings became insults and insults became threats. Though the two sides left the field in utter silence after their victory, the Anvils now had the Silver Dominators' scent and would be coming for them sooner rather than later. The Silver Dominators and the Anvils of Vulkan met once again during Captain Vinyar's infamous speech about the weakness of the now deceased refugees of ''The ''Emperor's Deliverance ''refugee camp. Though they could not get themselves to agree with the Captain, the Silver Dominators defended him simply because Captain Vinyar was their gene-brother. After their arguments were shot down by their cousins, the Silver Dominators tried to depart only to find the Anvils of Vulkan, led by Forge Father (Chapter Master) Poenas Ignis, standing in their way. Poenas Ignis stood before Archaius Lorz, who was the Grand Sire of the Silver Dominators at the time, and told him that, if the Silver Dominators dared defend their Primogenitor again, then it would be the last thing they ever do in their "despairful existence as monsters." Though shocked by the volume and ''sheer audacity ''of the threat, the Silver Dominators went on to continue waging war against the greenskins infesting Armageddon. After the war concluded, the Silver Dominators were once again approached by Poenas Ignis and his Anvils of Vulkan. However, oddly enough, the Anvils came to apologize this time around. Poenas Ignis begged for the forgiveness of the Silver Dominators and offered the entire Chapter to join a grand feast, which he called "his Chapter's way of apologizing," set in the Anvils' homeworld of a Holoam Prime. Unaware of what their cousins had planned for them, the Silver Dominators accepted what they thought was a gracious offer from their cousins. The War of Malevolence The Silver Dominators Chapter, with their Grand Sire leading them, landed on the Hive World of Holoam Prime. To the dismay of the Chapter however, the first sight they cast their eyes upon when they landed was not a welcoming one. The moment their Grand Sire left his shuttle, he was torn to pieces by the Scout Snipers of the Anvils of Vulkan. This was when the Anvils of Vulkan revealed their true intentions to the confused and bewildered Silver Dominators: They did not invite the Silver Dominators to a feast, they invited them to their death. Though the Silver Dominators were prepared for war, they were way too bloodied compared to the Anvils and started losing ground rather quickly. Knowing that they could not win this battle by themselves, the Silver Dominators requested the aid of the Marshal Reinhardt and his Black Templars, who owed the Silver Dominators a favor after their alliance on Armageddon. Though doing so reluctantly, Marshal Reinhardt accepted to assist the Silver Dominators in their battle against the mad Anvils of Vulkan and made planetfall. Realizing that the Silver Dominators had no Grand Sire, Reinhardt proposed that they should pick one before it is too late. And so, while the Anvils were planning another attack, the Chaplains of the Silver Dominators gathered and, after a brief meeting of the minds, promoted First Company Sire Kastor Ludenberg to the position of Grand Sire. This proved to be exactly what the Silver Dominators needed once the Anvils of Vulkan attacked, as the Silver Dominators pushed back their adversaries like never before now that Kastor was leading them. Battle after battle, the holy alliance of the Silver Dominators and the Black Templars pushed back the Anvils, razed the cities of their homeworld to the ground and burned down their supply lines so that the Anvils would never see themselves re-stocked. After a series of brutal battles, the Forge Father stood against the Grand Sire himself. Hilariously pompous for someone that lost his entire Chapter, Poenas began talking about how even if the Anvils were killed, the Silver Dominators would not be able to escape the burden the sins of their Primogenitor Chapter committed. However, Kastor was way too enraged to listen to Poenas blabber on and tore out both of the Forge Father's hearts and squashed them both in his left hand. As he laid dying, Poenas tried speaking with Kastor again and, this time, Kastor listened. Poenas told Kastor that, finally, the monster that called himself "Kastor Ludenberg" had gotten what he wanted, to which Kastor replied with a simple yet sorrowful "I did not want this." When Poenas heard that response, he realized the folly of his actions. The Silver Dominators did not keep quiet because they thought those that insulted them were right, they kept quiet because they did not want to harm their cousins. And, by declaring war against them, Poenas had unleashed what the Silver Dominators were trying to lock away in the depths of their minds for the longest time. To finally, actually apologize, Poenas offered to teach Kastor a way to make peace with the demons plaguing his mind. Though Kastor happily accepted this offer, Marshal Reinhardt turned the offer down by stomping Poenas' head to a bloody pulp and then proceeded to mock Kastor for seeking the advice of traitors. Enraged, Kastor screamed out Reinhardt's name and told him to take his Black Templars and leave "before anything bad happened to anyone else." Not willing to deal with Kastor any further, Reinhardt agreed and left the Silver Dominators all alone on the homeworld of a Chapter they had just slaughtered. End-Game A few months after the Silver Dominators too left the planet of Holoam Prime, representatives of the Salamanders Chapter approached the Silver Dominators and offered their apologies to them. Kastor, who had grown quite tired of apologies, told the Salamanders to back off and that they were "no better than their successors." When the Salamanders informed Kastor that they did not have any confirmed successors to speak of, Kastor had the gene-seed his men recovered from the fallen Anvils of Vulkan to see whether the Salamanders were lying or not. And, unfortunately for everyone involved, the Salamanders were right. The Anvils of Vulkan did not originate from a Chapter as loyal and proud as the Salamanders, they only thought that they did. Their gene-seed was actually a mutated variant of the Death Guard gene-seed which caused their skin to become jet black like that of the Salamanders, which was why the Anvils considered themselves sons of the Primarch Vulkan. Though the Salamanders were quite calm in their responses to the situation and said that the assumptions the Silver Dominators made were fair ones, Kastor was actually horrified by the discovery. He looked at the Salamanders representatives in a mix of terror and anger and asked them how they could allow such ''animals ''to consider themselves successors to them. When the Salamanders could not give a straight answer, Kastor scoffed and declared that the days of the innocent Silver Dominators were long over. The Silver Dominators would no longer fight to protect, they would instead fight to ''serve and win in the name of the Emperor. ''Captain Vinyar was correct, the mortal fools and those that sought to protect them were weaklings that did not deserve to live the lives they lived. The Silver Dominators served as carefully as one could, and what did they get? Insults, mockeries, death threats and a war that almost destroyed their Chapter. To this, Kastor said "no more" and told the Salamanders that if they wanted the Silver Dominators to become monsters, then '''monsters they would be. As Kastor declared it so, Primum Gentes laughed into the night in the halls of the 1st Company, happy that his plans had gone better than expected... Notable Campaigns * The Axaldian Havoc (324.M36): '''The Silver Dominators 4th Company is tasked with the elimination of the World Eaters forces occupying the Hive World of Axald IV. * '''The Jepsen War (964.M36): '''The Silver Dominators 1st and 2nd Companies deploy their forces to the planet of Jepsen Prime against the secessionist forces of Archmagos Serzkand. * '''To Kill A God (433.M37): '''The Silver Dominators 6th Company, alongside the Wardens of Orask and the Imperius Ravagers, fight the heretical forces of an unnamed Heretic Astartes that claims to be the Fifth Chaos God, killing the unnamed Heretic Astartes and wiping out his forces. * 'The Atrocity (999.M37): '+++REMOVED FROM IMPERIAL RECORDS+++ * 'Gravewalkers' Rampage (234.M38): '''The entire Silver Dominators Chapter is fielded to fight against the Nurglite Warband called the Gravewalkers. Ven Dulce Morte, who was the Chapter Master of the Silver Dominators at the time, is interred into a Dreadnought after suffering fatal injuries at the hands of the Chaos Lord leading the Warband. * '''9th Black Crusade (537.M38): '''The Silver Dominators are ordered to assist the Lamenters in their fight against the Black Legion, but never arrive. * '''The Liberation of Ekoroshia (125.M39): '''The Silver Dominators 5th Company is sent to make short work of the Slaaneshi forces ravaging the Hive World of Ekoroshia. * '''War Against The Anti-Emperor (752.M39): '''The Silver Dominators 6th, 7th and 8th Companies fight and chase the Slaaneshi Daemon Prince only known as "The Anti-Emperor" around the Segmentum Obscurus, eventually banishing the Prince back into the Warp. * '''Waaagh! Gobsmacka (215.M40): '''The Silver Dominators 9th Company engages the forces of Waagh! Gobsmacka on an unknown planet. * '''War Against The Condemned (982.M40): '''The Silver Dominators 1st, 2nd and 3rd Companies fight the Night Lords Warband known as The Condemned. * '''The Damning (032.M41): '+++REMOVED FROM IMPERIAL RECORDS+++ * '''Third War for Armageddon (997.M41): '''The Silver Dominators deploy at Chapter-strength to assist the Imperial forces on Armageddon. * '''War of Malevolence (998.M41): '''The Silver Dominators, with the help of the Black Templars, destroy the traitorous Anvils of Vulkan Chapter on their homeworld of Holoam Prime. * '''13th Black Crusade (999.M41): '''The Silver Dominators deploy at Chapter-strength to defend Cadia against the forces of Chaos. * '''Indomitus Crusade (112.M42): '''The entire Silver Dominators Chapter takes part in the Indomitus Crusade and their numbers are bolstered by the Primaris Space Marines of the newly resurrected Roboute Guilliman. Gene-Seed The Silver Dominators bear the gene-seed of the Marines Malevolent. Like the gene-seed of their parent Chapter, very little is known about the gene-seed of the Silver Dominators. However, unlike the Marines Malevolent, the Silver Dominators do carry a gene-seed deficiency. Due to a malfunction in or related to the function of the Betcher's gland, the Chapter’s brethren exhibit unusual vocal characteristics. Some cannot speak above a sibilant whisper for example, while others have deep, booming voices or speak with an otherworldly cant. Allies might find the effect disturbing, while enemies are likely to find it truly terrifying. Chapter Curse: Brutal Adaptation As offsprings of the Marines Malevolent, Silver Dominators too are brutal and relentless when they wage war against the enemies of man and, on top of this, the Silver Dominators also constantly and consistently adapt to the ever-changing galaxy around them. This expression of duty can become exaggerated in members of the Chapter after long periods in combat, especially against numerous and unrelenting foes like the Ork hordes of a WAAAGH! In these instances the Battle-Brother sees only failure; the failure of their comrades, the failure of the world and the failure of their foes. They consider that the only righteous path lies in the expenditure of their lives for these purposes and will face them with a stoic heart and a single-mindedness that can only lead to the complete annihilation of everything and everyone he faces, often eventually including himself and those that fight beside him. When the Chapter's genetic curse manifests itself in an affected Battle-Brother, it comes on in three stages: * '''Stage 1 - Momentary Setbacks: As the odds mount so does the Battle-Brother's refusal to leave the warzone, seeing his past failures as mere setbacks that can be easily remedied. Even if the doctrine and teaching of the Codex Astartes dictate retreat or flexible defence, the Battle-Brother will be loath to disengage until there is absolutely no choice, though often this can come too late. * Stage 2 - Suffer Not The Failure: Failing is a bitter and disgusting pill that the Battle-Brother would rather die than swallow. This can lead to stubborn and selfless behavior as the Battle-Brother throws himself to the middle of the fray, fighting with everything he has and taking on excessive odds to succeed when tactical sensibility would have it so that he withdraws to a better position. * Stage 3 - No Retreat, No Surrender: The Battle-Brother has come to accept that perhaps no ground will be lost if he and his Battle-Brothers adapt better and is gladly willing to do anything in his power to not lose one foot of ground to the enemy. This can have dire consequences should he need to retreat and prepare another attack. Should the Battle-Brother suffer any sort of wounds, he will enter a maddened state in which the idea of following a tactical doctrine becomes anathema to him and he will fight through tooth and nail to see the enemies of Man fall. This means he will fight on regardless of his wounds and continue to attack or place himself in the path of attacks even though the next blow could mean his end. He will also gladly accept suicidal or near-suicidal tasks (such as disarming unstable warheads, leading a forlorn hope or holding a breach to buy time for his companions) without complaint. Recruitment As the Silver Dominators have no homeworld to speak of, they draw their recruits from a variety of different Imperial planets, mainly those feudal worlds with a pre-industrial levels of technology. Representatives of the Silver Dominators visit each recruiting world once within a normal human's lifetime, and take the strongest juveniles from the population. Each Aspirant is thoroughly screened, and from the moment he is accepted into the Chapter as a Neophyte Space Marine, his past becomes irrelevant. Once the recruit is accepted he will undergo the normal rites to become a Space Marine, however the Chapter will keep no control over these rites and the recruit will be expected to adapt to any sudden changes. However, should he fail or not adapt well enough, his mind will be wiped clean and his body converted into that of a Servitor, the mindless cybernetic automatons that carry out the labourious tasks of the Chapter. Chapter Beliefs As masters of adaptation, the Silver Dominators believe that there is no place in the galaxy for those that cannot adapt to the ever-changing state of their massive home. To a Silver Dominator, there is nothing more important in life than adapting and surviving. Even the strongest and the smartest will die if they do not adapt, and the Silver Dominators know this and make sure that they do not join the strongest and the smartest in their graves. As successors of the Marines Malevolent, the Silver Dominators also believe that there is no such thing as "innocence", simply varying degrees of guilt, and that people who will not fight to defend themselves have no right to live as their freedom was purchased with others' blood. The Dominators will also go so far as to salvage equipment, weapons, ammunition and other resources from other fallen Space Marines of different Chapters, if they discover any. Chapter Organization Companies Specialist Ranks * 'Mistress of the Serfs: '''A rank given to the supreme Serf of the Silver Dominators, the Mistress of the Serfs is tasked with maintaining order among the Serfs of the Chapter. * '''Lord Duelist: '''A rank given to the 10th Captain. The Lord Duelist is the greatest melee combatant and, by extension, duelist of the Chapter. The Lord Duelist is also the one that will, as expected, accept duels and challenges whenever possible. The Class System The Silver Dominators make use of a class system for their squads instead of giving them individual names. The highest class in the system is A and the lowest is C. Because this system does not put limitations on what Class any type of squad can be, every squad is capable of being considered A-Class and, by extension, veterans. The classes and their contents are as follows: * '''A-Class: '''Veterans of the Chapter such as Terminators, Venerable Dreadnoughts, Honor Guard and Veterans * '''B-Class: '''The rank-and-file of the Chapter like Dreadnoughts, Tactical Marines and Devastator Marines. * '''C-Class: '''Scout Marines. The Grand Sire, Company Sires, specialists like Chaplains and serfs are not put into specific ranks as the Grand Sire and the Company Sires are considered ''above ''Classes. As for the specialists and serfs, they come from both A and B classes and thus cannot be classed accordingly without it being unfair and are considered ''below Classes respectively. The serf rule excludes Celestia Proditor, who is the Master of the Serfs, as she is also considered ''above ''Classes. Deathwatch Service Despite having had a rocky relationship with the Inquisition for millenia, the Silver Dominators still send their brothers to the Holy Deathwatch. Kastor Ludenberg, the current Great Sire of the Silver Dominators, is one of the more famous Silver Dominators that served in the Deathwatch. The Silver Dominators are begrudgingly favored by Deathwatch fortresses for their skills at adapting, which makes them perfect for Kill-Teams that rarely fight the same foe twice. Chapter Combat Doctrine The Silver Dominators, unlike many other Chapters, have no set combat doctrine to speak of. Instead, each and every Astartes simply adapts themselves according to the enemy they are pitted against. However, the way the Silver Dominators adapt is still very notable to say the least. During the beginning of a battle, the Silver Dominators will fight every defensively, holding their ground and creating kill-zones whenever possible. In this phase, the Silver Dominators will carefully inspect the tactics of their enemies and plan their moves accordingly. As the battle continues, the Silver Dominators will begin their slow shift from defense to offense. During this phase, the Silver Dominators will begin showing signs of adaptation to the enemy's tactics. And, finally, during the climax of the battle, the Silver Dominators will fall upon their foe like a whirlwind of death and destruction. Having fully adapted to the combat doctrine of their enemies, the proud successors of the Marines Malevolent will begin to mercilessly incapacitate the enemy's decision making through sheer force in order to prevent them from adapting back. During this phase, the Silver Dominators will mimic their parent Chapter in that they will be relentless to the point of being callously disregarding to those around them. Leaving nothing but smoking corpses and ruined lands in their path, the Silver Dominators will relentlessly ensure victories for the Imperium through their adaptation and relentless application of it. Chapter Relics * '''Homeland Hussle: '''A relic Fellblade recovered and repaired from the now-dead Anvils of Vulkan Chapter during the War of Malevolence, this war machine holds great sentimental and tactical value to the Silver Dominators depending on which Astartes is asked about it. While many believe that the fact that the Fellblade was recovered from the only Chapter the Silver Dominators ever had to slay to the last man makes its sentimental value greater than any other relic the Silver Dominators possess, others believe that the raw power the Fellblade overpowers any sentimental value the super heavy might have possessed. Despite the differentiating opinions, the Silver Dominators agree upon one thing when it comes to the Homeland Hussle: The fact that they possess this ancient war machine is an honor undreamed of. Due to the shift in personality the Silver Dominators suffered after the War of Malevolence, this Fellblade is decorated with insults towards those the Silver Dominators fight against. The machine also, as expected, bears purity seals that were placed to make sure that the Machine Spirit is venerated and pleased. * '''The Final Hour: '''One of the older and more respected relics of the Silver Dominators, the Final Hour is a Relic Falchion dating back to the days of the Horus Heresy. Originally of the Ultramarines Legion, this Falchion was later gifted to the 13th "Dark" Founding Ultramarines Successor Chapter known as the Corpse Kings before the Chapter went renegade. During an unknown campaign that took place in M37 in which the Silver Dominators and the Corpse Kings fought against the Dark Eldar, the Corpse Kings presented this relic to the Silver Dominators as a sign of good will. Though the Corpse Kings have gone traitor after this exchange, the Silver Dominators still use this venerable war machine against the enemies of Man. * '''The Forgotten Anvil: '''Though this item would not be considered a "relic" by other Chapters, it still holds a lot of value for the Silver Dominators. A simple, red painted left arm belonging to Kastor's Power Armor, this arm was used to squash the hearts of Forge Father Poenas Ignis of the Anvils of Vulkan during the War of Malevolence. While the Astartes of the Silver Dominators believe that this item is considered a relic because it reminds everyone that those who cannot adapt are bound to die like the rest, Kastor actually values this arm because it reminds him of the greatest atrocity he and his men ever committed: the murdering of another Chapter of the Adeptus Astartes. This arm is still, as expected, a part of Kastor's power armor. Allies The Marines Malevolent As the successors of the Marines Malevolent, the Silver Dominators maintain close ties with their Primogenitor Chapter and are willing to come to their aid whenever possible. Though not originally "allies" per se, the relationship between the two Chapters improved after the War of Malevolence and the declaration Kastor made after said war. Despite having stood on Captain Vinyar's side during Armageddon and suffering for it, the Silver Dominators have nothing but appreciation for their elder kin. Wardens of Orask A fellow believer in the art of adaptation, the Wardens of Orask share a strong bond with the Silver Dominators. It is not known, with any certainty, when these two Chapters formed such a strong bond. However, many Imperial scholars theorize that this bond came to be during "To Kill A God" campaign, where the Silver Dominators, the Wardens of Orask and the Imperius Ravagers fought side-by-side against the Heretic Astartes and wiped out their forces from the face of the galaxy. Down the millenia, the Silver Dominators have, on occasion, rushed to the aid of their allies without any hesitation. Imperius Ravagers Appreciative of the Ravagers' brutality and fierce independence, the Silver Dominators maintain good relations with these venerable Sons of Guilliman. It is not known, with any certainty, when these two Chapters formed such a strong bond. However, many Imperial scholars theorize that this bond came to be during "To Kill A God" campaign, where the Silver Dominators, the Wardens of Orask and the Imperius Ravagers fought side-by-side against the Heretic Astartes and wiped out their forces from the face of the galaxy. Ever since then, the Silver Dominators have, on occasion, came to the aid of their allies without any hesitation. Enemies Black Templars Though not "enemies" per se, the Silver Dominators and the Black Templars have had a rocky relationship ever since the two Chapters met. Though it was the Black Templars who first offended the Silver Dominators, the Silver Dominators eventually paid in kind when they defended Captain Vinyar's shelling of ''The Emperor's Deliverance ''refugee camp. The final nail in the coffin however was hammered in during the War of Malevolence, where the Silver Dominators, now under the command of Kastor Ludenberg, and the Black Templars under the command of Marshal Reinhardt fought against the treacherous Anvils of Vulkan Chapter. Though the two Chapters co-operated well and won the war, Marshal Reinhardt deprived Kastor Ludenberg of learning how to not give in to his inner malevolence when he killed the already-dying Poenas Ignis and mocked Kastor for seeking the advice of traitors. Ever since then, the Black Templars and the Silver Dominators have kept one another at an arm's length at all times. Salamanders Like their parent Chapter, the Silver Dominators too have a burning hatred for the Salamanders, however their hatred is not for the same reason as their Primogenitor Chapter. Though they originally kept distant but calm relations with the Salamanders, the Silver Dominators eventually cursed the Chapter's name once the Anvils of Vulkan fell upon them for the sins of their Primogenitor Chapter. This hatred for the Salamanders worsened when the Silver Dominators found out that the so-called "Anvils of Vulkan" actually originated from a mutated variant of the Death Guard gene-seed. Believing the Salamanders to be fools and madmen for even daring to allow such a Chapter to walk out and about while claiming to be their successor, the Silver Dominators cut all ties they had with the Salamanders and declared that, like their Primogenitor, they too would have no mercy towards these foolish Sons of Vulkan. Notable Silver Dominators * '''Kastor Ludenberg: '''The current Grand Sire of the Silver Dominators. An experienced Astartes, Kastor appears collected, cold and cunning by nature. Kastor is a very ambitious man, as he declared that he will do anything it takes to win a war, and is ready to go as far as "removing those cursed with tardiness" or bombing civilian encampments. He is extremely selfish and values himself and his Chapter over the lives of others, stating he has no problem sacrificing others in order to save himself and his Brothers. He also has a lot of pride, refusing to surrender no matter how far into a corner he's pushed, as long as the chance for victory remains. * '''Archaiuz Lorz (Deceased): '''The previous Grand Sire of the Silver Dominators. Considered by outsiders to have been the exact opposite of Kastor, Archaiuz possessed the ability to manipulate others to do his bidding and could lie with a straight face. He fell during the War of Malevolence to the Scout Snipers of the Anvils of Vulkan. * '''Ven Dulce Morte: '''A former Grand Sire of the Silver Dominators. For unexplained reasons, every record relating to him has been removed from the Silver Dominators' records and he hasn't spoken ever since he was entombed in a Dreadnought chassis and integrated into 1st Company. * '''Primum Gentes: '''The first Grand Sire of the Silver Dominators. A soft-hearted man, Primum Gentes could not handle the overwhelming hatred his cousins had for his Chapter and hatched the millenia-long plan to turn the Silver Dominators to the monsters their cousins thought they were. Originally, Primum was described as simply "not fake", charismatic and eager to try new tactics and combat doctrines. Coming off as slightly air-headed and hot tempered, Primum was described as a person who "drips with dissatisfaction the moment he opens his mouth." However, his real personality came to light once his plan succeeded: very apathetic and easily unamused to an unhealthy and abnormal degree. Because of this his behavior and mannerisms tended to be extremely erratic and unstable by his own autonomous design; keeping up one "appearance" for too long is too unamusing for him and thus he constantly took upon different personalities, which included one with severe depression and one with unbearable levels of vulgarity. Currently still active among the ranks of 1st Company, the well-being of his sanity is severely questionable and many Silver Dominators believe that he would have been killed off if he wasn't so important to the Chapter. * '''Kobold Bub: '''The current First Company Sire of the Silver Dominators. Kobold Bub is an observant Sire who is committed to using his abilities to destroy the enemies of Man. As First Sire, he is one of the few Silver Dominators (the other two being Grand Sire Kastor Ludenberg and Second Company Sire Grimmiger Wachter) who follows the rules and does not cheat in battle while the other Silver Dominators are more than willing to do anything to win. While he maintains himself to be calm and collected and prefers to talk things out, he will not hesitate to fight back when he has to. He is also an oddly fatherly figure to towards the younger members of the Chapter and shows consideration for the betterment of his Battle-Brothers. Having served alongside Kastor Ludenberg when Kastor was the First Company Sire, Kobold Bub is one of the few Silver Dominators who can have a laugh and/or have regular conversations with Kastor. * '''Grimmiger Wachter: '''The current Second Company Sire of the Silver Dominators. As Master of The Watch, Grimmiger is a very observant, disciplined and careful man that maintains a stoic demeanour when conversing with his Battle-Brothers. However, like other Silver Dominators, he too has shown bouts of pure rage and hatred when the situation calls for it. As the youngest of the Company Sires, Grimmiger is still very innocent and careful in his actions. However, Kastor and Kobold believe that, once Grimmiger ages, he too will join the other Company Sires in their hatred and overall cheapness in battle. Having been promoted to the rank of Second Company Sire after he former Second Company Sire's death during the Indomitus Crusade, Grimmiger still has a lot to learn compared to the other Company Sires. Quotes By the Silver Dominators About the Silver Dominators Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Geneseed Category:13th Founding